


Missing Trees

by Purplecoconutsmine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bare wirh me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He will be there! I promise! Both of them., Hurt/Comfort, Most characters are mentioned in first chapter, Most characters are mentioned in second chapter, first few chapter are going to mention the team, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecoconutsmine/pseuds/Purplecoconutsmine
Summary: Oscar isn't dumb, he knows he's not wanted. However, there are a few souls who disagree with that statement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi-chapter fic! That I will actually complete unlike my...other one.

Perhaps Oscar should have thought about this, however he wasn't really thinking about anything as he climbed out the window. The wind cut through his shirt, making him shiver.

  
It was cold, too cold for him to be out here. In a city he didn't know, without Ozpin's guidance. Without Ozpin at all, Oscar winces at the memory. He had justed wanted the voice inside his head to be honest with him, he didn't want this!

  
Qrow punching his body, reducing him to nothing more than Ozpin's-Ozma's?-vessel. Jaune shoving him against the wall and acting as if-.

  
Oscar shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about it. The lamp would be heading to Atlas with the others, his job was done.

  
It wasn't as if they wanted him there, they had made that very clear. He wasn't dumb, he could read a room. Especially with someone like Yang in said room, the women was always forward with how she felt; which was not in favor of Oscar.

  
He wraps his arms around himself. Although, not completely because of the cold. He hadn't left his aunt a note when he left, just like _them_. Would she even want him back?

  
He needed a plan, he needed-.

  
Wind cuts through him again, he needed a place to hide from the cold for a bit. Until he could get out of the city and onto a train, if that was what he was going to do. At least he still had the cash he borrowed from Qrow when he had passed out at the farm, payback for punching him.

  
It was early morning, the only one who would even be up would be Qrow. Who was out drinking. Had been since last night. Oscar did not want to be around when Ruby lost it on the man.

  
Oscar wasn't going to be around, that was one of the plus sides to his window dive.

  
He hears a door creaking to the side, he keeps his head down and walks quicker. He was small, barely able to defend himself, and very much outmatched by almost everyone.

  
He was going to have a heart attack by age fifteen. Heh, image the gravestone. _'Died from stress'_.

  
It would probably be used as a warning: Don't leave home and don't travel to giant cities with people you barely know because the voice inside your head told you to.

  
Well, maybe his experiences were not universal.

  
Oscar feet echo in the pavement, thankfully whoever had left the bar was not following him. He wasn't sure what he would do if they had, probably scream. A very mainly, not afraid scream. Like a battle cry.

  
Who was he kidding? The only person who could possibly tease him for his own thoughts wasn't howevering over his shoulder like normal, not anymore.

  
Maybe not ever again.

  
The thought saddens him, without Ozpin he was just a farmhand out of his depth. Like he was now, just trying to find his way back home. He sets his jaw, and keeps walking.

  
He really should have been paying attention, he's not sure where the hill came from but he definitely knows the feeling of falling.

  
With each bump comes a swear, then the thought his aunt would not be happy with him. He rubs his now brused cheek, at least this time it was his own doing. "Stupid hill, stupid city, stupid me." He mutters, pushing himself up.

  
The sooner he left, the better.


	2. Train Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis on trains are no fun alone, warning for depressing thoughts and some swearing! Take care of yourself

It takes about two hours to realize that if he ever saw them again they would punch him, again.

He would rather not he punched again, so he just had to hope and pray they never came across his aunt's farm.

The dimm light from the window reminded him that there still would be very few people up, so his disappearance wouldn't be discovered yet.

Oscar scoffs, why was he worried? They had the relic, that damm lamp. He wouldn't be missed, so he could relax.

There are things he would miss, from before Ozpin and in extension himself were the enemy.

As if the evil lady who was trying to kill them wasn't the real problem!

Oscar tucks his hands under his chin, pulling his legs up onto the seat. He would miss the way Nora first reacted to him, although he knew Ozpin would rather not be called 'cute baby oz' again. He would actually miss the hair ruffles, as annoying as they were.

The memories are slightly tainted by the past week's reveals, but Oscar can still close his eyes and pretend.

Watching over his own shoulder as Ozpin talked, feeling the headmaster's amusement as Nora called him cute. Knowing he was embarrassed, being embarrassed _himself._

Constantly getting his hair ruffled by drunken Qrow, both as Oscar and with Ozpin holding the controls.

With very different responses; Ozpin would lightly scold the bird and Oscar would hit the roof in shock. Everytime. Ozpin loved to tease him about it.

The thought makes him miss the wizard even more, his mind had never seemed so _lonely_.

Oscar slams his head against his knees. "What the hell am I doing?"

There's no answer.

He grabs his hair, pulling. He couldn't possibly go home! Salem's goons had seen him, he couldn't even call his aunt to explain! Here he was; stuck on a train back home and he couldn't go there! His aunt might as well believe him dead, not like it would matter if he was!

He was just part of the cycle, Ozpin would just move on to the next one. He was nothing.

 ** _'You're not nothing Oscar.'_** The whisper makes him jump ten feet, snapping his head around, no ghostly bodies were in the train car.

"Yeah? You'd be the only one to believe that." Oscar mutters.

The voice doesn't respond for moment. _**'Where are you going, Oscar?'**_ Ozpin wasn't going to argue Oscar's existence, should he take it as an insult or conformation?

"I don't know! You're supposed to know, and you don't know! You probably hate me, and I don't blame you!" Oscar slams his head back against the red seats. "I'm sorry."

He feels a flutter against his shoulder, an air of feeling. **_'I don't hate you, Oscar. I should have been honest with you from the start. I know how difficult this situation is and I only wanted to ease you into the truth. Regrettably that was time we did not have.'_**

Oscar stares at the metal ceiling, counting the bolts while trying to stop the tears. "I shouldn't have told them. I shouldn't have let them ask-."

 ** _'Oscar'_** The short command cuts off anything he had been trying to say. **_'You are not responsible for their actions, nor are you responsible for mine.'_**

 "But-."

 ** _'No objections.'_** Ozpin snaps, no real anger in his tone. **_'You're hurting, and for good reason, but you are not to blame. I shouldn't have left you alone so long.'_**

 Oscar sits up to look at his hands. "You aren't either, you know. To blame. I mean, keeping everything a secret wasn't the best idea but I see why now. I would do the same, not surprising I guess since apparently we're the same person."

The next featherlight touch longer, more firm on his shoulder. ** _'We are_** **not** ** _the same person Oscar.'_**

"For now." It's mostly to himself, but isn't the whole conversation to himself?

 ** _'Never.'_** Is the ghosts instant reply. **_'Like minded souls can never be the same person, they simply are focused on one goal.'_**

"Yeah, and there's what a hundred or so people hiding in my head right now?" Oscar studies his hands.

His doesn't realize the orangeish green aura activating until it covers his whole arm.

The next sentence is so smug, Oscar can almost see a smirk with it. **_'Would you like to find out?'_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you'll have to wait for at least tomorrow for the next chapter! Again, any questions can be directed to @ghostyboisneedhugs on tumblr!


	3. Moving Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is confused, Ozpin is a little sass, and sometimes going forward means turning around.

He expected more honestly, with Ozpin's obvious flair of dramatics he expected to be pulled into his own head. That, thankfully, did not happen. Instead, he saw three people, transparent versions of who they once were. One, he recognized as Ozpin, was howevering at his side with an almost bored expression.

Across from him were the original Ozma, and his first reincarnation. The two didn't touch the red seats, but it was probably for show. Ozpin was sitting on the seat.

Oscar looks back and forth, blinking, before pressing his palms over his eyes. "This is so much weirder."

 ** _'You asked.'_** Ozpin points out.

"I didn't mean let's have a conversation that only I can hear and make me seem ten times crazier than I already sound!" Oscar shouts.

**_'He is going to alert passersby.'_ **

**_'Give him a moment, such a truth will take time to process.'_ **

**_'We do not have time!'_ **

**_'Both of you.'_** Ozpin snaps. **_'We have penalty of time for young Oscar to think.'_**

**_'Only due to your misguidance.'_ **

"The voices in my head are arguing, arguing." Oscar whispers. Imagine if this had happened back at the house.

Hell, he would be delivered more than a punch.

 ** _'Oscar.'_** Ozpin cuts in, stopping Oscar's mental spiral.

"So let me get this right." Oscar looks up. "You all have been here the whole time? Just-watching?" 

 ** _'We tend to wait a few years before reveling ourselves.'_** The purple reincarnation, he really was glowing slightly purple. What. The Hell.

 ** _'As it tends to, how would you say, freak people out.'_** Ozma waves one hand.

Oscar waves both his arm at the three. "This is freaky! You're how many hundreds of years old? You shouldn't say freak!"

 ** _'Oscar, you need to control your volume.'_** Ozpin reminds.

Right, he already looked crazy. He was crazy, this was all some hallucination, he was really in a hospital bed because he eat some bad meat.

 ** _'If it was that simple I would have eaten more meat in my day.'_** The blonde ghost laughs, only to get shoved slightly by Ozma.

**_'Stop pretending you are weighed down by this, you still can not seem to remember your own name.'_ **

**_'And who would be responsible for that?'_** The blonde pushes back.

Oscar was just staring at the two, they were play fighting?

 ** _'I'm sorry Oscar, they promised to behave!'_** Ozpin sighs. ' ** _As awful as it may seem, they truly aren't the dunces they appear.'_**

"We're all insane." Oscar whispers.

 _ **'We're not insane, some of us tend to be more...interesting than others.'**_ Ozpin looks like he's going to continue, expression thoughtful. Only to get cut off as Ozma's ghost-Oscar should really find a better way to think of them- is literally thrown into him.

**_'I win this round Ozma!'_ **

**_'We'll see about that Wizard!'_** Ozma leaps across the train car to tackle the other.

Ozpin brushes off his coat. **_'I see they have yet to master the art of knowing the amount of space they have to rough house.'_**

Oscar follows his gaze to see Ozma's head sticking out the side of the train while the other's foot was cut off by the train car's wall. 

**_'Wizard, you know my head can not be broken off.'_ **

_**'Alas, Ozma, but I shall continue to try.'** _

That was concerning, but Oscar had almost forgotten about his worries watching the two bicker. Only for a moment, but it felt right to be able to see them.

He glances at the man next to him. "Wizard?"

**_'Ozma's first reincarnation lost most of his memories in the merge, he and Ozma decided on the title well before you or I ever were chosen for this burdened.'_ **

**_'Should you mention burden again, I will try to break your head off!'_** Wizard calls.

Ozpin settles the other two ghosts with a deadpan stare, before chuckling. ' ** _It seems that they wish to show off their authority to you, Oscar.'_** He hunches his shoulders slightly, sliding a transparent hand over his mouth as if to block what he was saying.

His whole body was transparent, was being a like minded soul having to be an idiot?

 ** _'Between you and I,'_** Ozpin whispers, **_'It is more than valid to think of the two as eccentric grandpas.'_**

The snort is unexpected, as was the whole situation, but once Oscar started laughing he couldn't seem to stop.

 ** _'I'll chose to ignore that idiot comment.'_** Ozpin comments as soon as Oscar manages to control his giggles, who only sends the fourteen year old into another fit.

-

Oscar still isn't sure who won the wrestling contest but both Ozma and Wizard had large grins on their faces, so Oscar would assume no one was getting their head stuck out the train again.

 ** _'We still need a plan.'_** Wizard points out, wavying at Oscar. **_'He's small, Salem already knows who to look for.'_** There's weight behind it, a sadness.

Oscar gives the blonde a look, crossing his arms. He wasn't small, completely average for his age!

Ozma hums, running a hand through his brown locks. **_'As much as I loathe the thought, Atlas may very well be the best place for the young man. You understand that you can not go back to your aunt at the moment, do you not?'_**

Oscar clenches his fists, shoulders shaking. All he wanted to do was go home and forget about this, he had wanted something more back at the farm but since all this started? He just wanted his aunt to hug him again. 

He understood, why they were telling him he couldn't go home. Salem would kill his aunt, anyone he cared about, if she found them. She was no doubt looking for him, it was only a matter of time before she found him. "I know."

The train was slowing down, a stop?

**_'How much money do you have left from Qrow's wallet?'_ **

Oscar pulls out the cards.

Ozpin sets his hands under his chin. _**'It's enough to buy a ticket back, from there it will be a challenge.'**_

He had forgotten there was one way to Atlas, he takes a deep breath. "Let's hope they left already."

The other three wince.

-

"I'm sick of train rides." Oscar mutters, exiting the train.

**_'When I was a younging we had to walk everywhere.'_ **

"You're magic, that's not an argument." Oscar whispers, snapping his head back slightly to dismiss the comment. "Why I am even hearing you right now?"

Ozpin's form next to him chuckles. **_'Unfortunately, Ozma has never learned how to hold his tounge for very long.'_**

The protest dies in the back of Oscar's mind as he steps into the main room.

Argus' train station stretched higher and farther than any of the others that Oscar had been in since this adventure. He hadn't gotten to really see it when fleeing the city.

Large stone columns hold up the dome ceiling, everything was too white. White and stone.

His attention is drawn away from the room to the booth at screaming. The first thing Oscar sees is long yellow hair, the second is a murderous expression.

"Just tell me where he bought the ticket to!"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down. I can't give you information-."

"He's a little kid!"

 ** _'Now would be the time to leave.'_** Ozpin reminds him.

"She sort of looks like Yang." He mutters, walking towards the entrance.

 ** _'Must be the attitude.'_** Ozpin muses. **_'Although I would assume they have found their way to Atlas by now.'_**

"Speaking of which, how are we getting there?"

**_'I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me.'_ **

Oscar raises an eyebrow at the ghost next to him, only for the man to smirk.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Next chapter may not be until Monday, April 8th or Tuesday April 9th. I have a lot going on but I'll try to get it out as soon as I can!


	4. Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is on the way to Atlas or is he?  
> Nah, he'll get there...probably in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for swearing!

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." Oscar snaps under his breath as he's lead onto the plane. It was colder in here, he was really sick of being cold.

 ** _'On the contrary, I find this rather humorous.'_** Ozpinwasn't present anymore, he had needed to rest after taking control. Instead Ozma was floating next to him. **_'I can not wait to see Ozzy's Ironwood's reaction.'_**

 ****Oscar huffs, sitting down on the floor. "At least we're on our way."

"You talking to yourself kid?" The pilot shouts, helmet shifting towards the back.

"Just relieved to be going, I know my uncle is worried!" Oscar calls, glaring to the side at the bout of laughter in his mind. Ozma smiles, the slightly green man pretending innocence.

"I'm transporting two missing family members, once she gets here we'll be on our way."

Oscar feels his stomach drop, eyes widening. "She?"

"Hi Weiss." Fuck.

 ** _'Language.'_** Ozma reminds.

"Best sit down, Ms. Schnee." The pilot advises. "We're heading out."

The women was still staring at Oscar, before she pulls her bag-that was a very large bag-to her side.

"This can not end well." Oscar mutters.

 ** _'But it will be a interesting ride.'_** Ozma laughs. _**'I**_ ** _have heard stories from Ozzy.'_**

 ****Oh this was going to end up very bad, very very bad. Oscar looks to the front, there was no way that Weiss was going to leave the others behind.

Was it too late to back out?

The closing door is his answer, Weiss sets her scroll up on the floor before turning icy blue eyes towards him. "How did you get here?" She hisses.

"Its a long story. Why aren't you in-?"

"We were looking for you!" Weiss whisper shouts.

Oscar leans back. "Um-I-."

Weiss looks to her scroll. "We'll talk about this later, _stay right there_."

Oscar stares at her, then at the now opening bag. They fit Maria in the luggage!?

And they were knocking out the pilot.

Maria could drive?

There goes the pilot, right out the door. Poor pilot.

"Hey Ozma?" Oscar whispers, watching the two women up front.

**_'Yes?'_ **

"Please tell me you know how to swim." 

 ** _'I know how to swim.'_** Ozma answers instantly.

Oscar frowns, standing and starring out the back hatch. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." At least the pilot was floating in the water, he probably wouldn't drown. Hopefully.

**_'Ozzy knows how to swim, I suggest waiting to jump.'_ **

"I'm not going to jump!" Oscar snaps.

"Get away from there, boy, you'll fall out!" Maria calls.

"This is going to be a very long ride." Oscar mutters.

-

"We're going to crash!" Oscar shouts, hands white around the control. "Do you know how to fly a plane?"

 ** _'I have no idea how to fly a plane, try to stay alive.'_** Ozma lightly pats his head, before he's gone.

"Ozma?" No answer. "Ozma!" This was not going to end well, if he dies the first thing he's doing is shoving Ozma's head through a wall!

 ** _'Stay calm, It's going to be alright.'_** Transparent pale hands help Oscar shift the controls.

"This is not a situation I can be calm in!"

He's rewarded with a chuckle. **_'I'm right here, you'll be fine.'_**

They hit the trees, at least the windshield didn't break. Oscar did snack it head against the headboard.

 ** _'Mostly fine.'_** Ozpin amends.

Oscar groans. "I hope your head gets stuck out of a train."

**_'Wait a lifetime and you can see to it, for now you should help Miss Maria Calavera out of the plane.'_ **

****Right, they needed to get out of the plane. In case it decided to explode, that would be problematic.

He really should have just stayed inside the crashed plane, especially with having to see Ruby run headfirst into the canon.

Oscar puts his hands to his hair and pulls. "They've gotten crazier."

**_'You should have seen Qrow back when he was that age.'_ **

"I do _not_ want that memory." Oscar growls. "Don't you dare."

**_'I don't control what you remember, or when. It seems Miss Rose is done risking her life now.'_ **

Oscar goes to respond but is distracted by being lifted by the back of his shirt.

Not so thankfully, the radio goes off. Calling for aid from the giant robot, the one that they just destroyed.

"Everyone on the plane, now." Ruby commands.

Oscar was not going to mess that tone, he just hoped they wouldn't be doing anything too dangerous.

 ** _'Points for originality.'_** Ozpin comments, his form flickering into existence beside him. ' ** _I hadn't realized she knew how to use her eyes.'_**

"Weren't you her Professor, shouldn't you know these things?" He mutters, trying to keep quiet.

**_'Oscar, I'm dead.'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is sadly the end of this chapter, I couldn't so the actual scene justice but it's the same series of events with the little Oscar twist!  
> The next chapter will begin on the road, but since I'll have to be very careful how I'm writing dialogue it may be a longer wait!  
> Also, I'm sorry if the quality is any less than you're used to!


	5. There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation is started, then how Oscar got to Atlas is revealed. Ps. The fourteen year old is innocent!

The plane felt cold, way colder than it had before, and there were more people! It shouldn't be cold, Oscar expected it was more the feelings being thrown around that made it so cold.

He was tucked in behind the pilot's hatch, back against the wall. For the most part he hadn't been spared a glance, until about an hour into the ride.

Jaune is the first one to move, fully turning towards Oscar.

Ozpin had moved to just the voice in his mind, there wasn't enough room and he would rather he not 'be halfway out the plane'. Oscar figured the ghost deserved at least that, but he missed the comfort of seeing the other. It made him feel alone, even though he knew Ozpin was right there.

Jaune moves forward, Oscar lifts his hands in surrender as he tries to press back to the wall more.

The blonde flatters, pausing, before sighing and grabbing Oscar by the shirt. He drags the fourteen year old to his chest. "You idiot."

Oscar can only make a very confused noise as arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry, Oscar. I shouldn't have attacked you." Jaune continues. "Ozpin's another story-."

Oscar doesn't know if it's his hurt or Ozpin's, but he knows it's _all_ his anger that has him pushing back and crossing his arms. "No."

**_'Oscar.'_** Ozpin tries.

"No! You didn't deserve that, and they dont get to treat my body like it's yours!" Oscar snaps. "They dont get to hit either of us because they're mad!" Oscar glares at the floor.

**_'I kept things from them-.'_ **

"And they proved your fear right!" Oscar shouts. "They turned on you the moment they knew."

**_'Oscar, they have a right to be mad.'_** Ozpin starts. **_'Let me finish.'_** Oscar snaps his mouth shut mid protest. **_'Thank you.'_**

There's not a form to join with the head pat.

**_'We are all mad and hurt, and explanations on both sides will have to be seen to. However, if you wish to argue with them right now you'll have to ready to swim.'_ **

Oscar mentally flinches. "Right. Wait for this conversation."

He can hear Ozpin's sigh of relief.

Oscar looks up at the others, they were starring at him. "So...how'd you think of stealing an airship anyway?"

Blinks. That's his only response, all of them blinking a few times before Ren folds his hands in front of him "The real question is, How did you get on this airship?"

Oscar gives a small embarrassed chuckle. "Well..."

-

**_'It seems James is also amused.'_** Ozpin comments as the large man in front of the group laughed.

Qrow was flipping him off. The bird was giving someone the bird?

"Welcome to Atlas." The man stands straighter. "Although, I'm sure there were less interesting ways to arrive. Take Ozpin for example-." There's a quickly hidden laugh. "-He chose a very tackleful way."

And there were the side eyes, Oscar buries his face in his hand. "This is so embarrassing."

**_'It could be worse.'_** Ozpin just had a grin in his voice, Oscar could definitely hear a grin.

"Aren't you going to join us, my dear nephew?" Iromwood questions, stilling hold back laughs.

**_'Or maybe not.'_ **

"You're both dicks."

**_'Language! That's no way to treat me or your uncle!'_** This would sound so much better if Ozpin wasn't laughing as much as he was.

Oscar groans. "I hate this family."

Yang slaps his back hard enough to knock the breath out of him. "Come on! I'd like to hear more about this!"

Still recovering from the lack of breath, and the embarrassment, all Oscar can do is follow the group.

At least they avoid the more serious talking for now, they had made it to Atlas. Other than Jaune puking there were no other issues, they kept to small talk.

Now they needed to plan their next step, perhaps the group already had theirs mapped out. Oscar and the Ozcrew inside his head needed to plan, to discuss, to make Ironwood stop calling him nephew!

**_'Oscar!'_ **

He slams facefirst into a smooth surface, making him fall right onto his butt.

**_'There's a column.'_ **

"Thanks for the warning." Oscar grumbles, standing up and looking around.

"Ozpin?"

**_'You're lost.'_ **

"I'm lost." Oscar confirms.

**_'On the bright side, now we're free to explore without interruption.'_ **

"You are a terrible influence."

**_'No one will ever believe you.'_** Smug tone, even more smug face appearing next to him. **_'So?'_**

"Fine, but you're taking the blame if we get in trouble." Oscar points at him.

Ozpin just gives him an amused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the really late update, also I just couldn't get the heavy talks out yet! My whole plan was to get into the real dirty yelling matches and I just. Couldn't.  
> I'll have to study the characters a bit more before I can really give you that! (It won't be that bad probably!)   
> Tune in next time for Ozcrew adventures in Atlas!  
> Again, I dont know when the next update will be I'm sorta having a lot going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Tell me if I misspelled anything! I am dyslexic, and this is unbeta! Check out @ghostyboisneedhugs for this fic and for any questions you have!


End file.
